


Smooth and Creamy, Melt-in-Your-Mouth

by gwyllgi



Series: Herc/Raleigh Bingo Challenge [7]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Food Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllgi/pseuds/gwyllgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc isn't much of a fan of sweets—until he is.  <i>Herc didn't quite know what to make of the monolith dominating his desk.</i></p>
<p>Written for the Herc/Raleigh Bingo Challenge prompt: Chocolate</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is pulled straight from catalog copy. XD
> 
> For lack of anywhere better to put it, the first chapter is my bingo card. Click on through to chapter 2 for the fic.


	2. Smooth and Creamy, Melt-in-Your-Mouth

Herc didn't quite know what to make of the monolith dominating his desk. He eyed it skeptically as he approached, but the tower of festively-tied, innocuous golden boxes didn't offer any explanation, not even when he stretched out a finger and poked at it. He circled his desk and discovered a card tucked under the ribbon on the other side, which he opened to find a message commemorating the anniversary of the closing of the breach. He'd been dealing with the event all day, but somehow seeing the brief message on that unassuming white card kicked him in the teeth; years had dulled the pain a little, but it still sometimes sprang at him with fangs and claws bared, ready to sink into him again.

"Herc?" Raleigh's voice was unexpected, and Herc turned in relief to see him close the door and cross the room. "You OK?

"Yeah. What do you make of this?" He offered the card to Raleigh, who plucked it from his fingers.

Raleigh read the card, eyebrows drawn so that a little line formed between them. Herc had never told him how much he loved that little line; he'd have to rectify that later. "McKlennan? They did all that new wiring, didn't they?" He reached around Herc to rub a finger over the logo emblazoned on the ribbon. "I think they might be trying too hard, but I'm sure they mean well."

Herc nodded, took the opportunity to grasp Raleigh's arm and draw him in to peck his lips. "Want to crack it open and see what they sent?" When Raleigh laughed and nodded, Herc released him to retrieve a scissors, snip the ribbon, and break the boxes apart.

The first box opened to reveal another box. "Sea Salt Caramels," Herc read, then looked at Raleigh in bemusement. "Think this whole thing is food?"

Raleigh eyed the tower—easily two feet high—and shrugged. "Guess we'll find out, won't we?"

The other boxes indeed held food—more chocolate, nuts, dried fruits, and candies galore. "Those are mine," Raleigh said when he found hard candy in one of the boxes, and grinned when Herc only chuckled. He popped a piece in his mouth and sucked absently as they continued to explore the offerings.

In the end, over two dozen smaller boxes littered Herc's desk. Herc shuffled them around, unsure where to start, and finally plucked a box labeled _Cocoa Dusted Truffles_ from the mess.

"What've you got there?" Raleigh asked. He pressed against Herc's back with his chin propped on Herc's shoulder, and Herc could hear the crunch as Raleigh shattered the candy in his mouth, the soft sound of his swallow. "You like chocolate?"

"Not really—not much of a fan of sweets." He tilted his head against Raleigh's and opened the box, eyed the wrapped truffles inside. "Maybe the cocoa will help." He ripped one open, popped it into his mouth and rolled it absently over his tongue. The bitterness of the cocoa cut the sweetness of the truffle as it began to melt and—shit, he was going to need more than a box of these.

He must've made some sound, because Raleigh laughed softly near his ear. "Good? No, don't tell me."

Raleigh's fingers found Herc's chin, turned his head as Raleigh leaned around him. The press of Raleigh's tongue past Herc's lips was no surprise, though Herc didn't know if it was the chocolate or Raleigh that made him moan as Raleigh licked the sweetness from his mouth.

The truffle had long since melted away and still Raleigh lazily explored Herc's mouth as he sought the last traces of cocoa. Herc pried his hands from where they'd risen to grip Raleigh's shoulders and groped blindly for the box. It took a moment, but eventually he found the foil-wrapped truffles and tore one open.

Raleigh made a sound of complaint when Herc pulled his mouth away, started to chase the kiss until Herc pressed the truffle to Raleigh's lips. His eyes widened in brief surprise before he parted his lips and curled his tongue around the chocolate as Herc pushed it into his mouth.

"'s good," Raleigh slurred around it, only to be cut off when Herc leaned in to run his tongue over Raleigh's lips, lapped at the cocoa and traces of rapidly-melting chocolate that smeared them. He leaned in when Herc pulled back again, watched Herc through his lashes, cheeks hollowed as he sucked the truffle.

The reminder that Raleigh was a beautiful man hit him hard, and Herc inhaled sharply as he traced a finger over the lips he'd been enjoying so thoroughly. "How did I get so lucky?"

Raleigh swallowed and smiled; his lips stretched under the press of Herc's finger. "I ask myself that all the time," he said, then puckered his lips to kiss Herc's lingering fingertip. "We were just meant to be."

Herc hummed and wound an arm around Raleigh's waist, drew him closer until they were pressed together from knees to chest. Raleigh watched him with an unwavering smile as Herc's fingers played over his cheek, tweaked his chin, trailed down his throat. His lids lowered as Herc traced the hollow of his collarbone, followed the wing of it to curl over Raleigh's shoulder. Even after all their time together, words eluded him, so instead he nuzzled Raleigh's ear, inhaled the clean scent of his shampoo, and counted the blessings that had bound them together.

Raleigh chuckled and pushed lightly at Herc to put some space between them, then twisted to find the box of truffles. He fished out another, turned it between his fingers as his lips curved with a wicked grin. "So, tell me: which would you rather get your mouth on? Delicious chocolate or me?"

Herc plucked the truffle from Raleigh's grasp and dropped it on the desk, then tangled his fingers in Raleigh's hair and dragged him in for a bruising kiss. When they finally broke apart, Herc brushed his lips over Raleigh's cheek, ever-so-slightly rough with stubble that was all but invisible. "No contest," he murmured, so hoarsely that he almost didn't recognize his own voice. "Chocolate's gone in a minute. You—" He tugged Raleigh's hair lightly, coaxed his head back to nuzzle under his jaw. "You're for keeps."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I sell chocolate as part of my day job? The office is always grateful with the Truffle Fairy comes through, even people who normally aren't chocolate lovers. They're just that good.
> 
> Thanks again to [sorrowfulcheese](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrowfulcheese) for the super beta. Any lingering errors are mine, naturally.


End file.
